


Решение

by Luchiana



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-16
Updated: 2010-08-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23404066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luchiana/pseuds/Luchiana
Summary: Написано на Фест «Summer Skip Beat! – 2010» на тему «Сердцу не прикажешь».
Relationships: Fuwa Sho/Mogami Kyoko, Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Kudos: 1





	Решение

«Темная луна» имела такой успех, что с момента трансляции первой серии шумиха вокруг сериала не утихала.

Фува Шо был в бешенстве: его новый альбом вышел как раз после начала показа и, на фоне Кацуки, сводившего с ума женщин всех возрастов, остался просто незамеченным. Но даже не это выбивало из-под ног молодого певца почву.

Если половину внимания прессы занимал непревзойденный Цуруга, то вторая половина старалась побольше разузнать что-нибудь о неподражаемой «Мио-сан» — молодой неизвестной актрисе, затмившей саму Идзуку-сан.

Дебют Могами Кёко превзошел все ее самые смелые ожидания.

А Фува Шо кусал локти. Не в прямом смысле, конечно, но его выводило из себя, что эти двое… они…

Шотаро в очередной раз опрокинул столик и стулья, в бешенстве представив розово-сопливенькую сценку «Кёко-кормит-Рена». На этот раз с рук.

Шо еще не хотелось признать свое поражение перед этой девушкой. Но она правда поразительна: дебют в такой короткий срок. И это при том, что она отродясь нигде не играла. Или играла?.. Разве прием гостей в рёкане не есть своего рода спектакль?

Шо помнил, как мама не могла нарадоваться на свою столь способную ученицу. Кёко вкладывала в учебу всю себя.

Да. Именно. Кёко всегда, всегда отдавалась целиком тому, за что бралась. Что бы это ни было.

Он же, Фува Шо, был решителен и несгибаем только когда дело касалось его карьеры.

И сейчас он не был намерен сдавать позиции. Пускай в «общем зачете» его враги и поднялись немного, но в мире музыки номером один пока что был он. И так и должно оставаться.

— Доброе утро, Савара-сан.

— Доброе утро, Могами-сан. У меня для вас два письма. И три сценария. Пожалуйста, ознакомьтесь и выберите себе что-нибудь.

— Благодарю, Савара-сан.

Девушка с поклоном приняла свою почту и села на диванчик. Бегло пролистав сценарии, Кёко нахмурилась и отложила их в сторону, взявшись за письма. В первом из них было предложение о сотрудничестве в кинопроекте. Ей предлагали роль третьего плана, почти эпизодическую, в полнометражном художественном фильме. Небольшую, но ее выгодное отличие состояло в том, что хотя бы здесь ей предлагали не роль злодейки. Кёко задумалась, покивала сама себе, с умным видом отложила конверт и взялась за другой, даже не глянув отправителя. По мере того, как девушка читала письмо, глаза у нее расширялись и расширялись, пока не показалось, что они вот-вот вылезут из орбит.

Агентство Акатоки, патронирующее Шотаро, делало ей фантастическое предложение: покинуть LME и присоединиться к ним. За это… за это в течение месяца из нее предлагали сделать супер-звезду: место ведущей двух молодежных телепередач, ди-джея на радио, фотосессии, съемки в клипе и последующая карьера в качестве дивы телевидения – и все это только в первый месяц. Это фантастическое письмо сулило Кёко сбывшуюся мечту – у нее был шанс в течение месяца совершить свою месть Фуве Шо и стать знаменитой.

В Акатоки таланты неплохо оплачивались, а главное – в нем не было такого идиотского отдела как «Люби меня»!

Прихватив оба письма, Кёко вернула Саваре-сану сценарии и куда-то помчалась. Затем вспомнила, что у нее через полчаса съемки в качестве Бо, после этого – задание от президента, а потом последний эпизод в небольшом сериале…

Цуруга Рен, как всегда поздно, ехал домой по пустынной темной улице. Впереди на тротуаре замаячила неторопливо бредущая девичья фигурка, в которой через несколько секунд он узнал Кёко.

— Могами-сан?

— А? Цуруга-сан? – девушка удивленно обернулась, но, узнав семпая, расцвела радостной улыбкой.

— Вы идете домой, Могами-сан? Тогда садитесь, я вас подвезу.

— Спасибо…

Как только машина тронулась, в салоне раздалось голодное утробное ворчание. Кёко залилась краской: с самого утра она совсем забегалась и забыла пообедать. Что ж, теперь она понимала Цуругу-сана, который вечно не находил времени нормально поесть.

Рен, пряча усмешку, шутливо отчитал ее:

— Так-так, Могами-сан. Сколько раз вы меня ругали за то, что я плохо питаюсь, и вот что я вижу…

Девушка покраснела еще сильнее.

— Значит так, сейчас мы едем в ресторан и вместе ужинаем. И тогда я вас прощу.

Кёко неуверенно улыбнулась и кивнула:

— Х...хорошо, Цуруга-сан.

Пускай это был нечестный ход с его стороны, но другого шанса заманить Кёко на «свидание» у Рена не было.

Однако радость длилась недолго…

Стоило им занять места за столиком, как в дверях замаячила высокая светловолосая фигура.

— Шо, мне нужно съездить еще по одному делу. Это недолго, так что я скоро вернусь. Можешь пока заказать что-нибудь.

— Шо-о-око-чан, ну на кого же ты меня покида-аешь, — капризным тоном привычно затянул Шотаро, пытаясь обнять за талию менеджера.

Та ловко увернулась и села обратно в машину. 

– Не говори ерунды. Я же сказала, что скоро вернусь.

Шо хмыкнул, отсалютовал ей и вошел в ресторан, где был частым гостем. Оглядевшись, он заметил, что столик, за которым он обычно сидел, занят. _«Ах, да, Шоко-чан ведь не успела забронировать его»_ , — сообразил он и только собирался выбрать подходящий из оставшихся, как сообразил, что столик его занят никем иным, как этим выскочкой Цуругой Реном! А с ним – Шо моргнул и с трудом подавил желание потереть глаза руками – за одним столиком с Цуругой Реном сидела Кёко! И этот взгляд Цуруги…

 _«Ну уж нет! Занимать мой столик, да еще сидеть при этом рядом с Кёко!..»_ — не додумав мысли, Фува Шо сунул руки в карманы и, не обращая внимания на топчущегося рядом метрдотеля, подошел к своему столику, ногой отодвинул свободный стул и плюхнулся на него, довольно наблюдая за вытянувшимися лицами актеров.

— Добрый вечер! – чуть улыбнулся он, едва удостоив взглядом Цуругу и внимательно посмотрел на закипающую Кёко.

— Какого черты ты тут делаешь!!!

— Приехал поужинать. Я здесь часто ужинаю. И это мой столик, — невозмутимо ответил Шо.

Рен помрачнел и уже собрался было встать и отвезти Кёко в другой ресторан, как Шо поймал уже вскочившую девушку за руку и, усадив ее обратно, мило улыбнулся:

— Ну куда ты? Садись. Я же не против столь милой компании. А если будешь кричать и привлекать внимание, окружающие подумают что-нибудь нехорошее. Например, что мы с тобой бывшие любовники. А раз ты пришла сюда с этим парнем, — он беззастенчиво ткнул пальцем в Рена, — то, получается, сейчас у тебя роман с ним. Слухи быстро расползаются, знаешь ли. А уж слухи о таких знаменитостях, как первый актер и первый певец Японии… Правда ведь, Цуруга-кун? – невинно обратился Шо к Рену.

Рен от злости едва не заскрипел зубами. Действительно, и он и этот Фува Шо – люди узнаваемые. А вокруг немало других представителей шоубизнеса. И эпизод с гневным уходом из ресторана, куда приехал поужинать знаменитый певец, незаметно не пройдет. И пострадает при этом в первую очередь Кёко, за которой может закрепиться репутация девицы, делающей карьеру через постель, особенно учитывая то, что сперва никому неизвестная Кёко снималась в клипе с Фувой Шо, а затем сыграла заметную роль в популярнейшем сериале вместе с ним… И лучшее, что им оставалось – это сделать вид, будто они дружески ужинают все вместе.

Кёко взъярилась не на шутку, но, посмотрев на Рена, взяла себя в руки. Очевидно, этот придурок Шотаро был прав. А она не могла позволить запятнать свою роль Мио грязными домыслами, тем более из-за этого мерзавца.

Шотаро наслаждался. Можно сказать, его распирало от самодовольства. Сам от себя не ожидал такой гениальности, да.

Неуспевший соориентироваться официант принес два меню, одно из которых протянул Рену, а второе выхватил у него из рук Шо, добавив, что этих двух будет вполне достаточно. Дождавшись, пока Цуруга сделает свой заказ, он подмигнул притихшей девушке и обратился к официанту, сделав обычный заказ для себя и выбрав блюда для леди, сославшись на то, что его старая знакомая еще не привыкла ходить по ресторанам и он берет на себя смелость помочь ей с выбором.

Принимая заказ, официант дрожал, как лист осины: от столика веяло таким холодом и ужасом, что мурашки по коже бежали. При этом опасней всего казалась именно молчащая девушка. Приняв заказ, юноша мгновенно ретировался.

— С какой стати ты за меня делал заказ?!

— А что? – невинно хлопнул ресницами певец. – Разве я в чем-то не угадал?

К несчастью для Кёко, придраться было не к чему, что Рен понял по ее пристыженному лицу. Шотаро отлично знал ее привычки и явно демонстрировал это Рену.

— Ну, как твои успехи по уничтожению несравненного меня?

Цуругу Рена откровенно игнорировали, но пока что придраться к поведению и словам Фувы было невозможно. Со стороны все выглядело более чем пристойно, и даже ироничный вопрос посторонние могли посчитать за невинную шутку. Оставалось пока лишь молчать.

— Я слышал, что ты играла в каком-то сериальчике. Ну что же, неплохо для начала. Но как-то… не впечатляет, не находишь?

— О, не беспокойся, это только начало. Очень скоро я стану популярнейшей актрисой, и тогда ты будешь молить меня о пощаде!

Кёко была настолько зла, что не подумала над ответом и поняла, что сказала лишнее, только заметив острый взгляд Цуруги-сана. Она знала, о чем он сейчас думает. И отчасти это было правдой. Слово не воробей, и теперь у нее появился дополнительный повод, чтобы возненавидеть Шотаро. Ведь это из-за него она не подумала и сказала при Рене, что собирается использовать свою карьеру в качестве мести…

Таких деталей, как неприятие Реном мотивов Кёко стать актрисой, Шо, разумеется, не знал. Но уловил реакцию обоих и понял, что чем-то сумел заметно задеть обоих. Чувствуя себя сейчас хозяином положения, Шотаро откинулся на спинку стула, вытянул ноги и принялся как ни в чем не бывало рассказывать какой-то идиотский анекдот.

Рен, взяв себя в руки, нацепил на лицо сияющую улыбку и только Кёко выглядела загнанной и подавленной.

«Бедная девушка так смущается в компании двух знаменитостей, — с улыбкой думал стоящий в углу зала метрдотель. – Впрочем, на ее месте любая бы растерялась».

Шо непринужденно рассказывал какие-то забавные незначительные истории, время от времени начинавшиеся со слов «А помнишь, Кёко, как мы…»

 _«Этот поганец хочет показать мне, насколько хорошо он ее знает… Чего он добивается?»_ — злился Рен, забыв на время неосторожные слова девушки.

 _«Что ему от меня нужно?»_ — в свою очередь недоумевала Кёко. – _«Хочет стать популярнее за счет того, что лично знаком с Цуругой Реном? Бред…»_

— Ха-ха, а знаете, что я сейчас вспомнил, Цуруга-кун! Кёко раньше думала, что вы увеличиваете свой рост за счет скрытой платформы на обуви, представляете! – рассмеялся Шо. – А еще считала, что публике на телешоу, где вы выступаете, платят за то, чтобы они вам аплодировали…

О, если бы только взглядом можно было убить!..

Шотаро был явно в ударе. А его настроение росло быстрее, чем популярность его песен.

_«Он это специально! Даже такую мелочь вспомнил, чтобы унизить меня перед Цуругой-саном! Но зачем? Зачем?!»_

Когда принесли заказ, над столиком ненадолго установилось молчание: все трое были жутко голодны после трудного дня и с удовольствием принялись за ужин. Впрочем, через несколько минут Рен заметил, что Шо почти не ест, краем глаза наблюдая за погрузившейся в свои мысли Кёко.

 _«Он… он… этот паршивец… Он что, любуется ею?!»_ — открытие поразило Рена настолько, что он сам едва не забыл о своем ужине.

_«Чтоб он подавился! Гад! Идиот! Да он же ничего не умеет, кроме как на диване валяться! Мерзавец! Обманщик! Ведь я столько времени потратила на него!.. Шотаро, придурок несчастный! Ты у меня еще пощады будешь просить!..»_

И в то же время Кёко недоумевала: _«Откуда он помнит? Откуда он помнит и про платформы, и про публику… Он же меня совершенно не слушал»_.

От гнева щеки девушки раскраснелись, а глаза просто сверкали. К тому же после съемок Кёко устала настолько, что не потрудилась снять макияж, который наложила визажистка на съемочной площадке, а пиджак висел на спинке стула и сейчас на плечах были только бретельки легкого нежно-розового сарафана. Засмотреться, одним словом, было на что. И Шо – тихо, исподволь – грызла обида. Обида на то, что для этого придурка Цуруги Кёко и одевается, и красится, в то время как сам он видел ее лишь в старых кофтах да потрепанных джинсах, с небрежным хвостиком на затылке.

Кёко сильно изменилась со времени их ссоры. Но, в то же время, Кёко – это Кёко. Добрая, смешная и мечтательная девчонка, с которой он провел почти все свое детство…

— Кёко… Можно задать тебе один вопрос? – тихо произнес Шотаро изменившимся голосом, тоном, которого Кёко никогда прежде не слышала.

Девушка, напрочь забыв все, о чем только что думала, недоуменно подняла на парня взгляд.

— Почему… Почему ты раньше никогда… никогда так не одевалась?..

Шо сам не понимал, что он спрашивает. Он забыл даже о сидящем рядом Рене. Просто ему был важен ответ: неужели это все – для него, для этого актеришки? Или ради мести? Почему вот так и сейчас, а не прежде, когда она была с ним?

Кёко в первый момент растерялась. Затем к ней вернулась прежняя ярость: да как он посмел вообще спрашивать такое! Она же ради НЕГО работала не покладая рук, забросив себя!

— И ты еще спрашиваешь?! – воскликнула она, но опомнилась и яростно прошипела: — Я ведь ради тебя старалась, дура несчастная!..

— Ради меня? Ты ради меня старалась выглядеть, как деревенская замухрышка?.. – в свою очередь недоуменно уставился на нее Шо.

— Что ты сказал?!

— Если ты все делала ради меня, то почему ради меня ты не могла – вот как сейчас – подстричься и платье надеть?..

Рен был в панике и не знал, что предпринять. Эти двое начисто забыли о его существовании. А весь этот разговор сулил ему огромные неприятности…

Кёко, хотевшая дать отпор наглому Шотаро, после его последнего вопроса задумалась.

Да, она работала на нескольких работах, чтобы оплачивать большую квартиру в приличном районе, чтобы прокормить их обоих и все такое, но… Но ведь она не единственная девушка, которая после смены в фаст-фуде спешила на другую подработку, но при этом ее напарницы всегда отлично выглядели, носили красивую одежду и даже красились. И она, если бы захотела, в то время могла бы найти деньги на пару приличных нарядов. И даже на недорогую косметику. Просто… просто ей никогда не приходило в голову выглядеть как-то по-особенному ради Шо.

Она никогда не наряжалась для Шотаро. Никогда не хотела выглядеть по-особенному, потому что всегда считала, что она уже особенная для него.

— Ну?..

— Ты никогда не хотел, чтобы я делала что-то подобное! Ты никогда не просил об этом! – нашлась с ответом девушка.

— И как ты себе это представляешь?! «Кёко, сходи за пивом и надень что-нибудь сексапильное?!» Я это должен был сказать?

— Мог бы намекнуть! Или… или… Ты мог бы подарить мне что-нибудь… — уже неуверенно промямлила Кёко, не желая оставлять за Шотаро последнее слово.

— Подарить? Я? И что, например?!

— К..косметику! Ты же стал зарабатывать!

— Можно подумать, я в этом разбираюсь! Тем более, что ты и так была всем довольна! Даже когда я спросил, хочешь ли ты эту «Одетту» — ты сказала «нет»! Ты никогда ни на что не жаловалась! Откуда мне вообще было знать, чего ты хочешь? Ты ведь всегда, изо дня в день повторяла одно и то же! «Я хочу, чтобы мечта Шо-чана сбылась! Больше мне ничего не нужно!» — передразнил он ее голос.

Кёко сдулась, как проткнутый воздушный шарик. Рен понял, что дело плохо. К тому же… узнать такие подробности из их жизни… Но что же в итоге случилось?.. Почему Кёко так мечтает отомстить ему?

— Тебе до меня никогда не было дела! Конечно, ты ведь меня просто использовал!

— Ты сама согласилась поехать со мной в Токио. Я тебя не заставлял.

— Я тебе нужна была только чтобы заботиться о тебе!

— А чего именно ты ждала от меня? Ты прекрасно знала, что я не умею работать по дому. Я пригласил тебя, потому что знал, что я тебе нравлюсь. Ты ведь знала, чего я хочу.

— Ты меня предал!

— Как?

— Ты лгал мне!

— В чем?

— Я думала, что… что…

— Ты мне нравишься? Я говорил, что люблю музыку и хочу стать идолом. Разве я когда-то говорил тебе, что люблю _тебя_?

Кёко осеклась. Нет, не говорил. Впрочем, Шотаро вообще редко говорил о своих чувствах. Только о музыке – о том, что любил больше всего на свете. Видимо, музыка была единственным, что Шотаро вообще любил в своей жизни.

Ответа Шотаро не дождался. Да он и не хотел его. Более того, сейчас ему хотелось бы и свои последние слова взять обратно.

Великолепное настроение испортилось окончательно. Шо вернулся к ужину, а как только заметил в дверях Шоко-чан, тут же отодвинул тарелку и, едва попрощавшись, двинулся к выходу. Мрачно прошел мимо менеджера и сел в машину:

— Поехали домой, Шоко-чан. Я хочу спать.

Женщина, заметив в зале врага Шо номер один, списала на его присутствие плохое настроение своего подопечного и пожалела, что оставила его здесь одного.

Рен попытался отвлечь Кёко разговором, но она просто не слышала его, погрузившись в себя.

Только сейчас она начинала понимать, что все время считала Шотаро своим. Особенно когда он позвал ее с собой в Токио. Шо никогда не оказывал ей знаки внимания, как другим девушкам. А она считала, что ей нет нужды прикладывать усилия, раз она и так все время рядом с ним.

_«Выходит, это не Шо-чан… это я сама себя обманула?..»_

Мысли путались и Кёко не могла разобраться в себе. В конце концов, до нее донесся голос Цуруги-сана:

— Могами-сан… Могами-сан, вы меня слышите?

— Что? Да… Простите, Цуруга-сан.

— Похоже, вы устали. Давайте я отвезу вас домой.

— Хорошо. Спасибо. Простите… простите за то, что тут произошло…

_«Неужели это я сочинила сказку и рассчитывала на то, что Шо-чан будет жить по моим правилам?»_

— Ничего страшного. Не извиняйтесь. Этот человек… Фува Шо… Не думайте о нем. Он недостоин вашего внимания.

— Д..да… Наверно, вы правы. Спасибо еще раз. Вы так добры…

Лишь оказавшись дома, Кёко вспомнила о письмах, полученных утром от Савары-сана. Но, достав их из сумочки, вновь отложила: думать сейчас о полученных предложениях не было сил.

Принимая ванну, девушка вновь вернулась к разговору в ресторане. Сдаться и принять правоту Шо-чана (она сама не заметила, как вновь стала называть его так) значило признать свое поражение. Вспоминая каждое его слово и выражение, придираясь к любой мелочи, Кёко вновь накрутила себя. От вспыхнувшей с новой силой ненависти разве что вода в ванне не испарялась.

Выйдя из ванной, девушка машинально взяла в руки одно из писем и вновь пробежала его глазами. Месяц. Всего месяц – и у нее есть шанс превзойти Шо-чана. Она станет известной. Она покорит всю Японию, если понадобится, и размажет Шо по стенке! Представив себе разгромленного Шо-чана, девушка аж задрожала от внутреннего ликования. По сравнению с этим предложение сняться в фильме или роли в сериалах казались просто жалкими.

С ощущением предстоящего триумфа Кёко легла спать. Лишь тон, которым Шо-чан задал свой вопрос, не давал ей покоя. В конце концов она просто отбросила эту мысль и уснула.

Утром Кёко чуть не проспала. Наспех побросав в сумочку вещи и проглотив пару бутербродов, она помчалась в студию, где должна была состояться съемка передачи, в которой участвовал основной актерский состав «Темной луны». Уже подходя к крыльцу нужного здания, Кёко почувствовала вибрацию телефона: Цуруга-сан звонил, чтобы узнать, скоро ли она будет. Ответив, Кёко бросила телефон в сумку и, забыв даже закрыть ее, рванулась вверх, торопясь на съемочную площадку.

Когда прозвучало последнее «Стоп, снято!», режиссер Огата попросил ее подойти, чтобы рассказать о небольшой перестановке в графике. Когда Кёко пришла в общую гримерную за сумочкой, то увидела ее опрокинутой. Несколько вещей валялось на полу, а рядом стоял Цуруга-сан и держал в руках листок бумаги.

— Ц...Цуруга-сан?.. – несмело окликнула его девушка и застыла: ледяной взгляд прошил ее насквозь.

_«Письмо из Акатоки!»_

— Простите меня, Могами-сан. Я проходил мимо столика и нечаянно задел вашу сумку. А когда поднимал ваши вещи, то заметил вот это… Полагаю, — засиял он своей любимой фальшивой улыбкой, – это прекрасный шанс для вас достичь желанной цели, не так ли? Вы ведь ради этого пришли в шоу-бизнес. Отныне вам не придется тяжелым актерским трудом пробивать себе дорогу. Поздравляю. Если хотите, я даже попрошу президента Такараду написать для вас рекомендательное письмо.

Голос его сочился ядом, и этот яд медленно разъедал грань, отделявшую Кёко от ада.

— Ц...Цуруга-сан… вы не… Я… — Кёко не могла найти слов.

— Да вы не переживайте так, Могами-сан. У вас все получится. Жаль только, что карьеру киноактрисы вам придется оставить, но что поделать, если агентство Акатоки специализируется на съемке музыкальных клипов, рекламы и телепередач, — притворно вздохнул он. 

Последнее заявление окончательно выбило почву у нее из-под ног. А ведь действительно: нигде в письме не сказано, что ей предложат сниматься в кино или телесериале. Только шоу и клипы…

Тем временем, пока девушка переваривала информацию, Рен неторопливо собрал разбросанные вещи, уложил их в сумочку и прошел мимо, задержавшись лишь на миг – сунуть сумочку ей в руки.

Поздний вечер. Два разложенных на полу письма. Два плаката на стене. Девушка в полупустой комнате.

И выбор.

Отомстить мерзавцу, использовавшему ее и оскорбившему ее чувства, за один месяц достигнув славы. 

Или шаг за шагом продолжать карьеру актрисы, забыв навсегда о мести, и вернуть уважение Цуруги-сана.

Кёко долго перебирала в голове воспоминания. Примеряла ситуацию так и эдак. Читала и перечитывала письма.

Она пыталась найти в себе ту ненависть, которая еще вчера охватывала ее при одном только упоминании Фувы Шо. Пыталась почувствовать то, чем жила все последнее время. Она хотела заставить себя вновь разозлиться, прийти в бешенство, ругаться, рвать и метать. Но чувствовала лишь опустошение.

Утром Савара-сан получил ответ Кёко и начал договариваться с нужными людьми.

Яширо Юкихито примчался в кафе, где его дожидался Цуруга Рен, и сияющими глазами посмотрел на подопечного:

— Рен, ты слышал?

— Слышал что?

— Про Кёко-чан! Ей сделали такое предложение в агентстве!

Рен помрачнел и не ответил.

— Так ты слышал? Кёко-чан будет играть в полнометражном фильме режиссера Куросавы!

— Ты, наверно, перепутал…

— Ничего я не перепутал! Ну разве это не замечательно?

— Погоди… я слышал, ей предложили стать телеведущей…

— Рен, о чем ты? Я же говорю: она будет играть в фильме! Для такой молодой актрисы это замечательный шанс! Я думаю, тебе надо купить ей цветы и поздравить с новой ролью! А потом пригласить в ресторан… Заказать отдельный столик, свечи, шампанское...

Рен вздохнул: его менеджер – просто безнадежный романтик…

Вечером, когда у Рена закончились съемки в «Темной луне», он уже собирался подвезти Яширо до дома и отправиться отдыхать, но Юкихито, полистав свой неизменный блокнот, как-то загадочно улыбнулся и велел Рену ехать на студию «Vision», сказав, что там он сам все поймет. Пока Рен безуспешно пытался вспомнить, что он мог забыть на студии, Яширо взял такси и уехал, не оставив Рену другого выбора.

Впрочем, подъехав к зданию, где располагалась студия, Рен понял, в чем дело: здесь временно проводились уроки актерской школы, в которой занималась Кёко. И сейчас как раз был конец занятия.

Рен на мгновение пожалел, что поблизости нет цветочных магазинов…

На выходе из здания Шо неожиданно столкнулся с девушкой. Та быстро извинилась и заторопилась дальше.

— Кёко? – поймал он ее за руку. – Что, даже не скажешь мне, какой я слепой придурок?

— Ну, как я вижу, ты сам это прекрасно знаешь.

— Может, мне хотелось услышать это из твоих уст.

— Нарываешься, Шо-та-ро…

— Я же просил меня так не называть! – зашипел он, лихорадочно оглядываясь.

Кёко удовлетворенно ухмыльнулась:

— Что тебе нужно?

Шо растерялся.

— Ну, в общем-то, ничего. Просто я удивился… Обычно у тебя на мое появление более бурная реакция, чем вежливое «извините». Раньше ты начинала неистово ругаться…

— Раньше… Раньше я тебя ненавидела, Шо-чан.

Парень вздрогнул от неожиданности и решил, что ослышался:

— Как ты сказала?

— Раньше я тебя ненавидела. Шо-чан.

— Снова зовешь меня «Шо-чан»?..

— Ну да. Ведь именно так я всегда обращалась… к другу детства.

— Другу… детства, значит.

— Да. Просто я подумала… — девушка помедлила и опустила голову. – И поняла, что все-таки люблю тебя, — мрачно буркнула она, исподлобья глянув на Шо.

У Шотаро нервно дернулась бровь: с таким выражением лица признаваться в любви…

— Люблю как друга детства, — пояснила девушка, снова опустив взгляд. – Наверное, я никогда по-настоящему тебя не любила, Шо-чан. Просто я… придумала себе эту любовь. И твою, и свою. А раз я не любила, то и ненавидеть не вижу причин. Хотя мне и очень этого хотелось! – вздернула она подбородок.

Шотаро задумчиво смотрел ей в глаза.

Эту сцену и застал Рен, торопливо шедший к выходу: он хотел встретить Кёко при выходе из гримерной, но, увидев расходящихся девушек, понял, что немного опоздал и, скорее всего, разминулся с ней.

— Могами-сан!

Кёко вздрогнула и неуверенно повернулась на голос:

— Ц...Цуруга-сан…

Она с трудом сообразила, что легкая полуулыбка на губах Рена настоящая. Неведомо каким чудом он на нее больше не злился, и это наполнило ее радостью:

— Добрый вечер, Цуруга-сан! – обрадованная девушка напрочь забыла о стоящем рядом Шо.

Рен нежно улыбнулся, взял Кёко за руку и увел ее на глазах Шотаро.

— Я слышал, вы будете играть в фильме, Могами-сан.

— А… Да. Цуруга-сан, я хотела сказать: я… Я забыла о мести Фуве Шо. Правда. Я навсегда о ней забыла. Просто… я не могу больше ненавидеть его. Я пыталась заставить себя, но у меня не получилось.

Шотаро смотрел вслед уходящей паре и на душе у него становилось горько:

«Тебе все же удалось отомстить мне, Кёко…»

— Заставить? Разве можно заставить сердце ненавидеть или любить?

— Нельзя. Вы правы. Наверное, поэтому у меня не получилось.

— И… что тогда ты чувствуешь… к нему?..

— Ничего. Мы… просто друзья детства.

«Только я все равно не сдамся».


End file.
